creepypasta_for_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd's Survival
Have you ever been in a situation of survival? Was it so dire that you would resort to anything to live? I have. Seeing people die in front of your eyes, I would never have dreamed of it, but I saw it. I used to play football in the University Of Wisconsin. I loved it so much and I did not mind the injuries. Like a lot of people who have played football, I had several concussions. These were not just minor concussions though, these were major ones. I had taken some pretty heavy hits, and those rattled my brain a lot. My doctor had suggested I stop playing football, as my next concussion may result in me having amnesia. I stopped playing football after that, as I did not want to have no memory. I took on a new job in the field of geography. I actually found it interesting to look at different parts of the Earth. All thanks to the University Of Wisconsin for letting me perfect the art. I had a job to go to Russia to study a newly found cave system the Americans were given permission to explore. We had to take a plane. I was afraid of heights, but I really wanted to see the caves. For once in my life, I overcame my fear. All thanks to the study of geography. We were in the air a week after the news, and I was quite afraid. Soon enough though, we were even higher in the air. After a while, I had found out heights were not so bad after all. I got quite comfy in the plane, as I leaned back and began to watch a movie on a kindle I had brought. It was about five in the afternoon, and the plane was almost on the border of Russia. All of a sudden, we heard what sounded like a thump in one of the engines. I looked out of my window, as I saw the engine spew out bird feathers. This was a small aircraft, and the plane was going down fast towards the ocean. I pulled out the life saving device, floater, whatever you call it, and inflated it around me. The plane hit the water, but not before I heard the terrified screams of everyone around me. When we hit the water, my survival instinct kicked in. I opened the side door, waited for the water to fill in, and swam to the surface. Good thing I have this waterproof bag. I can write this all in my journal. As I surfaced, I looked around. I begin to cry, as I realize nobody else made it out of the plane alive. I begin to paddle, using my floating bag or whatever it’s called to stay up. After several hours, I lose all hope, as anxiety loses me. My last vision is of a nearby island on the horizon. I’m too tired to swim further, though. I wake on the shore of the island. I look around, and soon spot a building about one hundred yards away. I run up to the building with the energy I have left, and I go inside. Inside, there is no one there. It appears I’m in an abandoned building. I ask to myself why it wasn't torn down, but hunger doesn't allow you to think for anything other than hunger for that long. I find a fridge, and inside of it is a peanut butter jelly sandwich. While I eat, I take note of the building I’m in. It seems to be just a large room with what seems to be surgical tools. On a sign it says, workshop for building surgical tools. After my food is down into my stomach, I am a little less hungry. Now that I have taken care of food for now, the injuries I sustained from the crash start to ache. I have from what I can tell, a head injury. I have a huge knot on my head. Sorry, I believe I just had amnesia. I was terrified when I started to find things harder to remember after a while. Good thing I have this journal to remind me what happened. I teared up a bit, but I soon got over it. Today, a man pulled up in his car. He came in here with working gear on. I asked him if he would he me get out of here, and he said he would try.He had no means of communication, and the plane that flew him here would arrive in a few days. He did have a load of food in the back of his truck, though. We ate for a bit, and talked about my story. He sounded quite interested in it. Apparently, his name is Jeffrey. I’m lucky that he speaks English For a few days, no plane came. We both began to become hungry, and we were running out of patience. The plane should be here. We broke into deadly arguments often. Finally, after about a month, search planes came to the island. By that point, I had killed Jeffrey over the last bits of food and drink, leaving his body on the floor while I ate. The arguments, had turned to something worse. Although, I did feel genuinely sad and bad, as I both cried and screamed at myself in rage for my evil actions on my only friend. Too bad the search planes took so long to find us. When I was in the plane, a man next to me gave me a lot to eat and drink. I had confessed to him about how I killed Jeffrey. The man looked confused, telling me there was no man with me. They had inspected the whole area I was in. What’s more, the tool making shop I was in closed many years ago, after a man named Jeffrey was killed by another man after their plane was struck down by a bird on the way to work. They had killed each other when they were starving, fighting over the last bits of food.